


New Arrival

by IsLib



Series: The Atlantis Guard [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (that means they're not immortal), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLib/pseuds/IsLib
Summary: Quynh's been taken (and likely killed) by replicators less than a month ago and there's already a replacement on the way? Andromache isn't impressed. Copley's got his bureaucratic explanations as ever, but at least the newbie seems somewhat competent.The random SGA AU nobody wanted. I don't think I wanted this. It just happened.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & James Copley, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Series: The Atlantis Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and typed this out. I have plans for everyone of the immortals (& Merrick), but I don't know if I'll actually have the will to write any more story for this world? idk, it honestly just kind of happened, which is why this feels barely finished, but I don't know what else to add and it's been a few days of abandonment, sooooo...
> 
> Anyway, a few more ideas about how things work in this AU in the end notes, and we'll see if I actually get to writing more <3
> 
> (oh btw, I'm pretty sure some of my phrases are a little all over the place, because I'm a non-native English speaker. please be kind?)
> 
> Edit: I realised Orion was Aurora-class, and as such would make zero sense as a supply ship. Changed it to Daedalus. I guess I could've claimed that it's a different universe anyway so it doesn't matter, but I'm not ready to commit to that yet.

"We don't need a random earthling telling us what to do, Copley," the dark-haired woman seethed as she paced back and forth in the glass-walled office. "We can do just fine as the three of us."

The Englishman sighed. It had been several years since James Copley became the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, but working with the Amazon-like alien got only harder with time. "It's not about what you can do, Andromache," he explained, soft-spoken as ever. "Regulations say-"

"Oh I could tell those puppeteers of yours what to do with those regulations," Andy spat out.

"I'm sure you could. It wouldn't change much about this situation."

"Who is it, then? Who's supposed to replace Quynh? Keane? Disraeli?" Well, at least she was somewhat resigned to it. _She might even get over it,_ Copley thought, _or hell might freeze over._

"They're sending someone over from the SGC. They are flying in on the Daedalus - if they keep the schedule, they'll be here soon," he offered, smiling placatingly. Andromache bared her teeth in response, threatening and unhappy.

As if on cue, the comms technician poked their head into the office. "Sorry, sir, you wanted to be alerted when the Daedalus came into orbit."

"Yes," he threw a warning look to Andy as if to say 'behave' and ordered: "Please tell them to beam Sergeant Freeman directly to the 'Gate room. We will meet her presently." The woman in the room rolled her eyes but held her tongue. Maybe she did understand why the team might need another member?

The two of them walked through the controls' room and down the stairs as the vaguely metallic tone and a flash of light of the Asgard transport announced the new arrival. The marine was in her fatigues, with a standard-issue backpack and a travel bag with her - presumedly she'd only been made aware that she was going to be meeting the leadership as her first order of business, as opposed to getting her quarters assigned and reporting officially afterwards. Her eyes widened a little as she took in the blue-green interior of Atlantis before her view focused on the two figures approaching and she stood in attention: "Sergeant Nile Freeman, reporting arrival, sir."

"At ease, Sergeant. We don't worry about propriety much around our city," Copley waved off her stiff position, offering a handshake instead. "Welcome to Atlantis."

The marine unstiffened somewhat, but her body kept the trained stance soldiers kept and shook the man's hand. "It's even more beautiful then people say," she said, voice coloured in awe.

"We try. This is Andromache, she is currently leading the team you will be a part of," Copley moved a little to let Andy into the forefront of the conversation as if she wasn't imposing enough on her own. He hoped the new arrival has noticed his wording - the leadership of the team was going to be an issue to be sure. While the other team members were used to listening to Andromache - she and Quynh had gotten along very well and figured out a good command order - the custom would be for a first contact team to be headed by a member of the armed forces from Earth.

The two women eyed each other, assessing what they could from a first glance. Nile saw an athletic, short-haired woman whose expression was empty short of surface irritation; Andy saw a soldier, still eager yet not without experience and likely strong-willed. "Pleasure to meet you," Nile allowed after a few seconds of posturing, which was reciprocated by a head nod from Andromache.

"Well, I'm sure Andy will introduce you to everyone else and get you settled - I believe she'll be wanted in medical first if you would," Copley announced maybe slightly more hurried than usual, and strategically retreated to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so:
> 
> Copley - I'm making him full British, because idc about his CIA past. He's one of the bureaucrats (think Wolsey, but less slimey from the start), diplomatic and corporate background. Respected by Atlanteans, but has a rocky relationship with Andy, because she thinks he's a pencil pusher and has no spine.  
> Andromache - alien, direct descendants of a faction of the Ancients. Backstory kind of like Teyla, but she's obviously less motherly and diplomatic. Part of a forefront team now, shared the leadership with Quynh; likes to take the axe on missions, despite the memos about regualtions.  
> Nile - human; Marine Sergeant, has been at the SGC for some time, now reassigned to Atlantis. American.  
> Booker - human; tech expert - more engineer than theoretical physicist, but still good with the alien stuff. Part of the forefront team. Still depressed, but more caffeinated than alcoholic. French.  
> Joe - human; diplomacy, history, culture, sociology expert - part of the forefront team. Kinda reminiscent of Daniel, but fewer off-world flings, lol. Sketches a lot of things they come across, making a notebook that's half gorgeous monuments and half nightmare monsters. Tunisian.  
> Nicky - human; war veteran (don't ask me what conflict, I tried doing research and got a migraine after reading three lines about the Italian army), doctor, pharmacist and psychologist (because I said so). Chief Medical Officer, rarely field medic. Italian.  
> Quynh - human; US Air Force Colonel, up to her getting got by Pegasus Replicators a co-leader of AR-1. Vietnamese-American (because I needed to justify her having a team somehow and stargate is oppressively American).  
> Lykon - human, US Air Force captain, killed by the Wraith during one of the first missions from Atlantis.  
> Merrick - human; tech prodigy; obsessed with Replicator research, rich off his previous tech. English.
> 
> Most of them are aged up a little bit from their perceived age in the movie (mostly because I wanted Nile to be a Sergeant and Nicky to have three demanding degrees). Pretty much all of them would be somewhere between 30-50.  
> Quynh & Andy almost definitely had a relationship past the professional, but I haven't figured out how exactly it was; same for Nicky & Joe, whom I am tempted to have pining during their stay in the city.  
> Booker & Merrick definitely have a professional rivalry that Merrick takes way too far because he's a prick.  
> Atlantis has been used as a base for about a decade in this AU, and I'm ignoring most major plotpoints of the series, although some of them would've happened with different (generic?) characters.
> 
> What do you think? Is this one worth pursuing? Did you like the snippet I managed to put together? Comments and kudos appreciated immensely! <3


End file.
